Faithfully
by kibaxnaruto
Summary: How do you stay faithful when everything around you is broken? / Rated M for graphic scenes.
1. Entrance and Prologue

KibaxNaruto Presents

**_Foxy_ Dog**

Theme Song: Brown Eyes by Lady GaGa

Written By: KibaxNaruto

Inspiring Writers: Sodapops and LivingParadox

Speical Thanks To Musicluvr113 for being an amazing friend!

Prologue:

Naruto Uzumaki walked down the hallways of his school hoping to see the one brunette who makes him able to live day to day. He finally got to his locker and began to get out his books for his next class. He shut his locker and turned around and was attacked by the lips of a stranger. Naruto shoved off the attacker and looked into the face of Kiba.

Naruto woke up in his bed with a sticky feeling in his boxers. "Damn."


	2. Chapter 1 : Broken Glass

Naruto walked out of his apartment's bathroom and gazed around the one bedroom, one bath, living space. He sighed as he plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV to the local news. He gazed blankly at the screen as the female reporter interviewed some random guy off the street about politics. About an hour later Naruto had fallen asleep and was now having a wonderful dream...

_Naruto was slammed against the wall by a mysterious figure and felt his lips burn with passion as they met the man's in front of him. Naruto moaned as the man rubbed his growing erection through his pants. The man lowered his face out of the darkness to show two upside down red triangles and a smirk on his mouth. Their lips clashed a second time and Naruto grabbed his rock-hard member and then he bent down and unzipped his zipper and just as he was about to reveal the man's cock.._

Naruto opened his eyes and groaned as he stood up and walked into the bathroom for the second time that day to clean up his messy boxers-briefs. When he got into the bathroom he stripped naked and walked into the hot shower. He stood there letting the water wash away his insecurities and worries. About an hour later the hot water ran out so he turned the knob off and stepped out of the shower. As he dried his self off he looked into the mirror at the boy who had a full-tanned body, a six-pack, and deep long cuts on his wrist. Naruto growled at himself and picked up a vase and threw it at the mirror making the mirror and vase shatter into countless pieces. As the debris flew everywhere Naruto just stood his ground and smiled as he felt the sting of glass penetrating his body. When the glass had stopped flying and had settled to the floor Naruto looked down and noticed the trails of blood coming from the cuts that he had just intentionally made. He picked up a piece of glass, sit down on the toilet seat, and began to cut himself.

Kiba Inuzuka slid down the railing of the staircase leading from the upstairs to the downstairs of his house. He had moved out of his mom's house about a month ago and was loving only having himself and Akamaru around. He leaned down and pet his dog saying "Good Morning Boy! You ready for our morning run?" Kiba said as he ran out the door watching as his dog caught up. They ran for about a mile before they both were wore out and they slowed down to a jog, then a walk. Kiba was walking down one of Konoha's streets when he noticed his crush walking out of an apartment complex. He smiled and ran up to him.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around hearing his name and saw Kiba running towards him. He smiled a little at the boy he loved and waved as he got closer. He then noticed Kiba not slowing down as he got closer and meeped as they both tumbled as the dog-boy glomped him. Naruto opened his eyes and they met with the brown one's of the boy on top of him. Naruto blushed, making Kiba blush, making Akamaru whine in frustration as he didn't understand their actions. Naruto pushed Kiba off and stood up. Kiba stood up and looked over at Naruto ,who was brushing himself off, and smiled. Naruto noticed this smile and smiled back. They both didn't realize they liked each other. "Hey Naruto..um...would you like to maybe hang out tomorrow at my house?" Kiba asked as he smiled happily.

"Sure Kiba! I'd love to." Naruto said as he blushed at the cuteness of Kiba's smile.

"Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow at school!" Kiba said as he picked up walked past Naruto and began to run home happily not able to wait until later.

Naruto's sadness reappeared as soon as he saw Kiba leave. He sighed as he went home and got ready for school. He opened the door to his apartment and walked inside. He packed his lunch and put it in the fridge to keep it cool. He then layed down on his bed and continued to think about Kiba before falling into a dramless sleep.

Kiba opened the door tho his house and he walked inside and walked straight up to his room and got in bed. He smiled as he thought about Naruto and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: **I hope you like the first chapter of Foxy Dog! It was suppose to come out this upcoming Friday but I was too exited so I just HAD to publish it now! All the other chapters will be much longer though. I hope you liked it and please review.


	3. Chapter 2 : Faithfully

Kiba opened his eyes to see nothing but white. He pushed the large object off of himself with a grunt and stood up. He turned towards the yelping thing on the floor. "Oh! Sorry Akamaru! I didn't know that was you." Kiba said as he looked at the white mass growling at him. He looked at his clock and it read 6:56. "Okay. So I have about an hour until school starts." Kiba got dressed in a white hoodie and jeans and then walked downstairs and made breakfast. About an hour later he grabbed his book-bag and walked out the door.

Naruto doodled in his notebook as the teacher lectured the class about what tomography was. He yawned and the chair next to him was screeched against the tile floor and smiled as Kiba sat down. "Hey Kiba!" Naruto said as he smiled at the brunette. "Oh. Hey Naru!"

"Naru?"

"Naru."

"...What's that?"

"Your nickname."

"Okay, _dog-breath."_

Kiba scowled and began to jot down notes about tomography.

Naruto walked down the hallway to his last period, Physical Education. He made a left onto the Connections hallway and finally reached the gym. He pushed open the doors and felt the warm air of the gym meet the cool air of the hallway. He walked to the boys changing room and got to his locker. He looked around and noticed that no one was there yet. _'I must've been really early. I didn't notice it though.' _Naruto thought to himself as he opened his locker and pulled out his gym clothes. Naruto pulled off his t-shirt and put on his loose white gym shirt. There was a thump from behind him and he turned around but only to see the other lockers. "Humph..." Naruto said as he pulled off his pants and put on his stretchy shorts. He put his regular clothes in his locker and locked it. Naruto then sat on the bench to change shoes when he felt a presence. He looked around and saw no one so he just shrugged it off and directed his attention back to his untied tennis shoe. He then felt something groping his shoulder. Naruto sprang up to meet the face of his Gym teacher, Gai Might. "Oh, hi Mr. Might." Naruto said sighing. "Hello Uzumaki. Now get your butt in there and give me a lap around the gym" Guy said as he pointed at the door. "Yessir." Naruto said as he ran out of the locker rooms. Naruto began to run the lap around the semi-large gym. Once he was out of his teachers sight he slowed down to a jog and he pulled out his phone. Just as he selected was about to send a message to Sakura he ran into someone.

Kiba looked at the person who had run into him angrily and then he realized who it was...Naruto. Kiba smiled and helped him up. "Thanks Kiba." Naruto said as he rubbed his neck. "No problem. Say, why are you here so early? You are like fifteen minutes early." Kiba said sarcasticly. Naruto then glared at him and continued to run as Kiba smiled and waved.

Kiba finished setting up the living room for his and Naruto's sleepover when he heard the doorbell ring. He smiled as he sat down the chip bowl and answered the door. Naruto was in a black tank-top and gray sweat pants. "Hey!" Kiba said as he ushered Naruto inside. "Wow...nice place you got here Kiba. Now I know why you moved out to here." Naruto said in awe as he looked at the surroundings. Kiba smiled warmly and walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Naruto plopped on the couch, followed by Kiba. They then started watching "Push".

At the end of the movie Naruto said "This has been fun Kiba." "Yeah it has." Kiba said as Naruto stood up and stretched. "Well I'm tired. What about we go to bed?" Naruto said as he yawned. "Sure." Kiba said as he stood up to and walked to his bedroom. Naruto looked around the room at the brown wallpaper and the brown bedsheets. "Sweet." Naruto said as he go under the covers. Kiba just stood beside the bed and watched as Naruto laid there. He then walked over to the bed and lied down next to him.

They both fell asleep thinking of each other, even thought they were so close...

Kiba opened his eyes to a warm feeling near his stomach. He looked down but he just got a faceful of yellow hair. He was spooning Naruto. Kiba smiled into the hair and smelt its smell. It smelled like flowers. _'Does he use girl shampoo?' _Kiba thought and then chuckled to himself. Naruto stirred making Kiba stop laughing.

**~3 Hours Later~**

Kiba and Naruto sat on the couch playing a video game on the Wii. "Hey Naruto you wanna go see a movie or something?" Kiba asked as he paused the game and turned towards the blonde. "Sure Kiba! What movie?" Naruto replied excitedly. "I guess we'll just see when we get there." Kiba said as he grabbed his keys and got in his car.

They both walked out of the movie theatre laughing their asses off. "That was an awesome movie Kiba!" Naruto said as they reached the car. "Yeah it was!" Kiba said as he cranked it up and backed out of the parking spot. They were driving down the road when Kiba said "You know Naruto, I had a lot of fun tonight." "Me too Kiba.." Naruto said with a blush as Kiba put one hand on his leg. Kiba then slowed the car down to about 10 mph and he leaned over the seat so he was closer to Naruto. Without any reason to wait Kiba grabbed Naruto's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Naruto moaned into the kiss as Kiba thrusted his tongue into his mouth, tasting him. Kiba pulled back and took a breath, so that him and Naruto were facing each other. "I love you Naruto." "I love you too Kiba." As soon as the words left Naruto's mouth a huge explosion was heard and everything went black.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. All he heard was the rain. He tried to stand up but collapsed in pain. "Fucking broke my leg..." He then looked into the darkness and realized he was in a ditch. He crawled out of the ditch to see the most horrific sight he has ever seen. Kiba's car was upside down and totaled in the middle of the road while an 18-Wheeler was on its side near it. Naruto felt the rain start to get harder as tears began to fall. He crawled out into the road. Naruto then made his way around the wreckage to see Kiba's form sprawled out onto the road, bloody and beaten. Naruto began to sob as he crawled closer. Naruto was face to face to him when Kiba suddenly said "Remember me Naruto. I will faithfully protect you no matter what...I love you-" Kiba was cut off by a cough, blood spewed out, and his body grew lifeless. "Kiba...Come on Kiba stop it...You're not fooling anybody...GET UP! KIBA!" Naruto began to bawl as the rain began to pound into the asphalt below.

**~5 Days Later~**

Naruto Uzumaki walked down the halls of Konoha High School. He finally got to his locker and opened it up. He got all of his Science things and closed it. He then looked at the locker right across from his, covered in pictures and sticky notes and many other little things. It was Kiba's locker. Naruto walked up to the locker...and Smiled...faithfully.

**THE END**

**A/N:** Don't hate me for killing Kiba. I knew how this would end from the start. Any suggestions for my next story?


	4. Epilogue

Naruto laid on his hospital bed. He was ninety-four years old. He had gray hair that wasn't as spiky as it used to be. He was dieing. He had had a heart-attack. He took a deep breath and looked at his heart-beat monitor. Beep...Beep...Beep...Was all it said. Naruto looked up at the ceiling, noticing its whiteness. He had outlived all of his friends except for Lee, who was in a Nursing Home. Naruto smiled as he thought of his teenage years and the love of his life, Kiba Inuzuka. They had had so many fun times together. Laughing, joking around, playing pranks, hanging out, touching, kissing...making love. Naruto began to cry as he remembered how he hadn't had an intimate relationship with anyone. They weren't like Kiba. Only he could make Naruto feel as happy as he did before. Naruto was fully bawling in his bed. The pillow began to get wet. Naruto felt like he was going to fall asleep. He took into the feeling as he turned to lay on his back. He closed his eyes and let the feeling overtake him...

"Hey Naru."

**THE. END.**


End file.
